


Nightmare X Dream

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Tales From Yandereverse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale, Alternate Universe - SwapDream, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh, Alternate Universe - Yandereverse, Death, Insanity, M/M, SansXSans, Undertale AU, dreamxnightmare (relationship), non-con, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Relationships: Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Ink/Error
Series: Tales From Yandereverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771984
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Of course Dream had lied, it was another scheme to get Ink as his mate; Ink swore that Dream just needed to get laid.

  
  
Ink shoved Dream off him with a growl.

  
  
"i have a mate dream! go find someone else!" With that he left the befuddled Dream to figure things out while Nightmare came into the room with that aphrodisiac Ink had given him weeks before ... finally having found a way to give it to Dream without it being suspicious .... It was in the tea his brother loved so dearly that usually calmed him down ...

  
  
"i brought your usual tea." Nightmare says.

  
  
Dream blinked.  
“why thanks nightmare.” He drank it without any problem only to feel super hot seconds later, whimpering; already secreting liquids internally, he felt a blush cover his cheeks in gold.

  
  
Nightmare smirked inwardly, it worked better than he'd hoped. He put a hand on Dream's shoulder lightly.  
"Are you feeling alright brother?" He was feigning concern, even though he knew what was up.  
"You aren't catching a cold are you?"

  
  
Dream groaned, the touch sending him into sparks of pleasure; just having Nightmare next to him, he needed something, he didn’t know what yet though.  
“d-did you put something nghh in the tea?” He asked suspiciously, why was he feeling like this; he whimpered.  
“i don’t feel so agh” He wet himself, he’d come; he felt mortified, staring at his brother than himself.

  
  
"hmm, well i did make it sweeter than normal. strange batch of tea ... perhaps I should investigate it ... but first let's deal with your problem. the tea can wait." He picked up Dream and carried him off to the nearest bed.

  
  
Dream squirmed, moaning.  
“n-nightmare wait i have to oohhh” It was coming around again, he refused to allow it though; it was bad enough in front of his brother but to make another so soon, he’d rather die than embarrass himself further.  
“i-i.. can’t i clean myself up pleaaase.”

  
  
"you're in no condition to. i'll help you through it, i promise." His touch was gentle, light ... teasing ... his Dream was so beautiful like this ...

  
  
Dream squirmed scratching at Nightmare's hands, so embarrassing.  
“n-nooo night i gotta nghh stop!!” His legs wouldn’t function for him, they quivered as his whole body shook and his body formed the mound quickly, wet and leaking for something to take it... to make the itch stop.

  
  
"looks like you're in heat dear brother. i'll help with that, haven't i always?" He slid his fingers along the damp mound, teasing Dream ... he loved hearing Dream's cries of pleasure.

  
  
Dream arched, a keening cry of both shock and pleasure sending him into convulsions almost.  
“nightmaaaaare!!” He fisted the bed in utter shock, unable to control his body anymore.

  
  
Nightmare shuddered in pleasure as his fingers dipped past the folds to tease the wet flesh beneath ... It seemed Ink had held up his end of the bargain far past Nightmare's expectations of him ... he'd have to find a way to thank the artist at some point ... after he had claimed Dream and gotten him to accept him of course.

  
  
Dream squealed as his magic continued to leak, his body convulsed into another orgasm, his tears burning him as he didn’t want this; he never wanted this.  
“n-nightmare s-stop.”

  
  
"now brother don't be unreasonable, you know it will only hurt you in the end if we don't get it out of your system .... and you don't want some random monster taking you, do you?" He chided gently.

  
  
Dream clenched his teeth as he let out another gasp his whole lower half arching into Nightmare's touch; he turned his head away, fighting against Nightmare's touch. Fighting down the moans that wanted to escape.  
“st-stop.” Nightmare knew Dream was playing hard to get, thinking it immoral to have such times with his brother, obviously.

  
  
"I'm only helping you, you know ... just like you help me. I'd never hurt you." Nightmare reassures as he continues to tease him. He was going to push Dream until the other was begging for him ... and then he'd give Dream what he wanted. What Nightmare wanted ...

  
  
Dream arched again.  
“t-this isn’t helping stop it!” He bit Nightmare's arm, this time he could control his head, but not his whole body; struggling against another wave of orgasm to come over him.

  
  
Nightmare sighed a little at the bite, it wasn't really that bad.

  
  
"now dream you know this is better than the alternative. Why do you always have to be so difficult? your magic will suffer if you don't get it out of your system and then you'll be in bed for months unable to do anything until its taken care of."

  
  
Dream snarled in response biting harder.  
“thatff bullsift wie.” He said, mouth muffled around a coat full of Nightmare's sleeve and arm, his body jitters and suddenly he bit all the more harder as he became a boneless mess. Another orgasm had come over him, how many more could he take before he passed out?

  
  
"oh it is not ... besides ... you can't hide just how much you enjoy it. even if you don't admit to it." Nightmare had switched hands on Dream so he could still tease the other while Dream had a mouthful of the coat of the other arm.

  
  
Dream moaned.  
“s-hut upfff!” He scratched at the other another wave incoming.

  
  
Nightmare didn't respond, instead, slipping his fingers into Dream to slam them into a spot he'd heard from Lust would make his brother scream in pure pleasure ...

  
  
Dream screamed, gasping as he pushed back the tidal wave about to make him pop; he expelled a little excrement just at the flow of pleasure. “quit it, stop it nghhhh” His body was falling into it all, his mind shot.

  
  
Nightmare used a little of his magic tentacles to send more pleasure through his brother. He was going to get his brother to submit to him some day ... he was going to keep at this until Dream did. It was the only time he pursued his brother. The rest of the time he acted like nothing was going on.

  
  
Dream would continue to fight he’d never submit he kicked out this time finding a semblance of control the aphrodisiac slowly easing.  
“I won’t submit, I know your plan now.” Dream would fight, but he felt such pleasure beginning to build again and threatening make him topple completely; he screamed out with finality as one final orgasm him left him paralyzed, moaning as he continued to ride it out.

  
  
"plan? honestly brother, you have such wild fantasies..." Nightmare shrugged.  
"but if you want me to play them out all you had to do was ask." Nightmare pulled back as Dream seemed spent and it seemed the plan hadn't worked after all ... Well he'd figure something else out. In the meantime he'd continue with the aphrodisiac so that Dream wouldn't figure out that he wasn't in heat. A couple days of it then wean him off it and then go about business as usual.

  
  
Dream glared hotly at his brother.  
“when i hhh hhh get up hhh i’m kicking hhh your fucking hhh hhh ass.” He panted, losing consciousness afterwards.

  
  
"wouldn't be the first time ... but it's worth it... and you'll sleep well ... i hope you fantasize about me." Nightmare purrs quietly after Dream had passed out. He left for his own room. He hadn't shown any signs of bein' affected by his brother, but it was just an illusion ... He settled into bed himself to deal with his own problem as he spun a fantasy about Dream ...

  
  
The next time Dream would awaken it would be to utter comfortableness and he realized something else, clean? He didn’t remember bathing or changing clothes last night.

  
  
Nightmare had said he'd take care of his brother ... and it seemed he had been true to his word completely.

  
  
Dream frowned grumbling about his brother knowing he kept his word. He was still pinning after Ink, which is what sparked anger against his brother this evening.

  
  
Nightmare knew his brother had always been after Ink, but Ink had never taken notice ... or if he did ... had never accepted it. His brother deserved better ... that's what he'd always thought.

  
  
Of course, like Nightmare, he was driven unhealthily so after Ink it was about lunch time but Dream practically refused anything Nightmare offered “i don’t trust you around food, i know what you put in my tea after careful consideration here.” He went to brush past Nightmare only to be pinned against the wall by two tentacles.

  
“ack nightmare.”

  
  
"why do you do this to yourself brother? why do you waste your time on someone who won't give you the time of day? if you don't trust me then i'll have someone else bring you food, but you need to stop torturing yourself."

  
  
Dream screamed and attacked with his scepter.  
“you don’t know anything!!” He slashed at his brother pulling out his bow only to find his legs wrapped in tentacles.

  
  
"don't I? you blind idiot .... fresh told me this morning he ran into ink yesterday and error is having his kid!"

  
  
Dream shook his head not wanting to believe it, sure Ink told him so himself but he was blinded with lust and yandere type feelings for Ink.  
“YOU LIAR YOU ALWAYS LIE!” He held up his bow a light arrow notched only to find himself pinned onto his back on the bed, he yelled out; kicking at the tentacles trying to slice at him, and at his brother, in rage.

  
  
"do I? should i bring fresh here then to tell you straight from him? or maybe his mate since he was there too?"

  
  
Dream screamed out it, was obvious this had pushed him to yandere levels of insanity as he continued to fight him, but he couldn’t even move with how much pressure was in Nightmare's tentacles that held him down; making him release his bow.

  
  
Nightmare sighed, what was he going to do? Clearly his brother was obsessed to an unhealthy level ... but heh ... wasn't he one to talk? At least he wasn't pushing Dream though into it. At least ... not directly and not by force, though he had to give his brother credit for figuring out the whole tea thing.

  
  
Dream eventually stopped moving, panting; his eyelights full of internal anger and rage, and an unhealthy infatuation of love for someone who’d never return it.

  
  
"i've been trying to tell you the entire time this truth ... i know you don't want to hear it ... but the proof is undeniable. ink's been missing from the multiverse for some time now because of error ... because he has been chasing him down... and he loves him beyond anything else."

  
  
Dream felt a tear escape his socket as his soul felt like it was shattering.  
“n-noo noooohooo” It was soft at first, eventually turning into agonized sobs as he struggled futilely against his brother.

  
  
Nightmare sighed and pulled the distraught skeleton to him, hugging him.  
"shhhh ... it'll be okay. i'll do whatever it takes to help you ... just like you helped me ... you always took care of me when we were younger ... now it's my turn."

  
  
Dream sobbed and clung to Nightmare, this was the correct direction he wanted Dream in; to understand that he didn’t need Ink, he had him now. He’d just have to keep him this direction for his plan to work.

  
  
It was a long process... but he was going to convince his brother that he already had everything he needed and that the artist wasn't worth his time.  
"i promise you brother, it will be okay. i'm here for you. you don't need someone who isn't going to love you."

  
  
Dreams sobs quieted as he nuzzled Nightmare's chest, clinging with a needy whimper; he needed the comfort now more than ever and Nightmare was there to provide it.

  
  
Nightmare comforted his brother, he wasn't going to press him, despite hearing the whimper because he knew if he tried anything on his own without his brother pushing him then Dream would resent him for it ... call him out for "taking advantage" of his weakness later on ... so he acted only as the caring brother for the moment.

  
  
Dream calmed.  
“i’m sorry i was so mean to you brother i- i guess you were looking out for me; i trust you completely, i need you.” He eventually said, voice soft and tired; he obviously needed to eat something soon or he’d pass out. How long had he gone without eating had he been plotting his plan for Ink all this week without a drop of tea or food? Nightmare swore if he saw Ink he’d kick his ass.

  
  
"i'm sorry it came to this, i never wanted this for you." Nightmare said softly.  
"why don't you eat a bit of something and get some rest? i know this has to be hard on you. i have some fresh fruit for you." He'd set the fruit on a nightstand, it was pretty much all he'd been able to save from Dream's outburst from before.

  
  
Dream hummed and took an apple, how ironic; an apple, the very thing from the tree they were born from. He took a bite of forbidden fruit, his eyelights flare with strength and something else, he didn’t know what but he didn’t care as he continued to eat the apple and nuzzle Nightmare's chest, soaking up all of his brother's care and support.

  
  
Nightmare stayed with his brother that night, offering comfort and reassurance.

  
  
Dream eventually became dependent on Nightmare, practically following him around and out to the village even.

  
  
Nightmare didn't seem to mind having his brother around, doing what he could at times to make sure his brother was as happy as possible.

  
  
Dream had dragged Nightmare to the festival of dreams, as it was called, in awe of paper mache characters, plays, confetti floats, anything that could be imagined was there.

  
  
"oh look at that!" He disappeared into the crowd, leaving Nightmare frozen in worry, he'd lost Dream.

  
  
"Dream?" He looked around, confused and a little worried. Where had his brother gone?

  
  
Silence, no call back; he'd disappeared there were too many people, it was maddening, scary almost. Dream was lost, calling Nightmare's name almost crying, he was scared; that is until he was dragged into a portal, he cried out.

  
  
Nightmare ran through the crowds, calling Dream's name over and over ...

  
  
Dream growled, struggling against what could only be golden tentacles.  
"mmm! let me go, when my brother finds you your so mmmph!" His mouth was tied by a gag.

  
  
"shhh my pretty sweet doppelganger."

  
  
  
Nightmare could sense the magic of the portal left behind. It was that freak ... Nightmare felt his anger bubbling as his power surged to make a portal. He was going to tear that abomination limb from limb for daring to lay a hand on **HIS** Dream ...

  
  
The doppelganger was indeed, a version of himself, but a tad bit insanely in love with Dream.  
"why waste your time with such poison? as your brother all he's done is use you for his own purposes, can't you realize this my sweet dream?" His tentacle wiped a pained tear from the others socket.  
"you have no need to fear me were going to your true home, my castle."

  
  
"get your hands off my brother you filthy abomination." Nightmare growled.

  
  
The other turned chuckling.  
"no, I don't think so." His smile smug his eyelights glowed purple instead of gold magic; Nightmare was used to this Dream, having his tentacles flared and attacked. Dream's eyes began to glow the same purple the others were.  
"it's funny what i can do to the mind i could make him forget everything about you; everything here, right now."

  
  
Nightmare smirked.

  
  
"funny you should say that ... i learned to do the same thing from an old 'friend' of mine." Nightmare's magic surged over the abomination in front of him even as he lunged forward he was going to beat the ever living shit out of this thing ... then take his brother home. Where he belonged.

  
  
The doppelganger grappled tentacles with Nightmare, attacking with a familiar scepter; it cut into his tentacles like butter before the other kicked him into the wall and pinned him, choking him. Dream, dazed and unseeing as the other's control over his mind had him weaker than a puppet.  
"n-nightmare?"

  
  
Nightmare struggled against the abomination, he didn't hold back, knocking the scepter aside with one tentacle, even though it had cost him the appendage. Grappling at the other that was trying to overpower him.

  
  
Dream moaned tiredly, fighting against the magic as he noticed a blurry figure fighting another blurry figure; he wasn't sure but he wanted the darker one to win.  
"n-nightmare i'm scared." This distracted the other Dream.

  
  
"don't be scared my darling it will be all over soon."

  
  
"heh... you're right about one thing at least." Nightmare laughed, the distraction was all he'd needed and there was a snap as he'd grabbed the other's head and violently twisted ... snapping their neck.

  
  
Dream's head lulled to the side as the magic released him, the user dead; he couldn't remember anything however accept fear.  
"n-nightmare." He cried weakly, still tied up.

  
  
"shhh ... it's okay dream, i got you. i'm here." He untied his brother and picked him up. h _e still remembers me.... i wonder... how far back did that abomination's powers go? if far enough... maybe this could work to my advantage..._ He carried Dream back to their house and tucked him into bed, planting a kiss on his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream barely recognize the castle, but he recognized the festival... so not too far back, at least that's what Nightmare had thought. He'd passed out on the way to the bedroom in Nightmare's arms.

  
  
Nightmare made sure that Dream was taken care of.

  
  
Dream awoke, confused about his surroundings; where he was and why.  
"mmm" He saw a mirror and decided to see who he was, as he couldn't very well remember much.

  
  
The door opened and Nightmare came into the room with a breakfast tray.  
"Dream? What are you doing?" He asked when he saw Dream standing next to the mirror.

  
  
As Dream slammed hard into the dresser crashing everything off of it yelling out in shock before realizing who stood there.  
"nightmare uh..." He couldn't remember why he remembered him and nothing else who was he again. 

  
  
"Hey ... easy, why don't you sit down? I brought you some breakfast." Nightmare's phone went off but for the moment he ignored it.

  
  
Dream wasn't sure who Nightmare was, all he knew was his name, so maybe he was someone to him.  
"i- i who exactly are you, i mean who am, do you know?"

  
  
"Yeah ... we've been together most our lives ... damn ... that guy did a number on you didn't he? don't worry, i'll help you, but first you should eat. you're kinda in the middle of a heat cycle ... that bastard was trying to take advantage of it because you haven't chosen a mate yet ..."

  
  
Dream was unsure, it was clear in the way he held himself that he wasn't sure if he should trust this skeleton; but to hear he was in heat, it made the other him even darker.  
"oh." he sat down finally eating the meal presented.  
"so can you tell me where i am?"

  
  
"Of course, this castle is your home. you, my dear dream, are the envy of the entire kingdom ... the guardian of the golden dream apples ... everyone wishes to be with you ... everyone loves you .... and me ... well ... i'm the poor fool everyone despises because i care for the dark dream apples." He set the food on the nightstand.  
"The name I was given at birth ... was Nightmare. You were the only one who ever understood me ... who was ever ... kind to me ... and now it seems i've lost you too. if you'll excuse me ... I need a nap before my shift. I hope you enjoy your meal." He left the room. He wasn't sure this would work ... it wasn't like it wasn't true ... in fact, every word he had said was nothing but truth ...

  
  
Dream froze, mulling over the other's words; the meal he'd eaten was delicious yet he hungered for more information, but he also felt bad for this nightmare fellow. He can't remember, why couldn't he remember? It almost sent him to tears, why cry when he couldn't remember?

  
  
Nightmare took a nap, but he still felt a bit grumpy when he got up. He had to do both their jobs now .... that insufferable abomination ...

  
  
Dream bit back a cry, why cry when he didn't know, why? He stood up confused more so as he left the safety of the bedroom and into the hall; he hid from about everyone whom roamed, through he needed to know who he was so he could apologize to that sweet skeleton. He thought nightmare must be important, more than a family member maybe.

  
  
Nightmare was in the main hall, he'd dismissed everyone from the room to brood. He tried not to stare too long at the empty seat on the other side of the dais ... which belonged to his brother ... Dream. He had told everyone who had asked that Dream was ill and that they were doing everything they could to see him back to health ... It didn't stop the malicious rumors that began to circulate that Dream had been poisoned by Nightmare ... that Nightmare was trying to kill him out of jealousy just because Dream was better ... kinder ... had better, prettier apples ....

  
  
Dream wandered the halls, trying find something, anything that confirmed his existence here; no, he wanted to say sorry to that black inky skeleton, Nightmare. He managed by instinct alone to find the room Nightmare sulked in.

  
  
Of course Nightmare had sent his powers back, so he looked more like his old self and not the monster others whispered about ... He looked a lot like the monster Dream had seen in the mirror ... Except instead of dressed in gold he was dressed in purple silk and instead of confused, like the one in the mirror, he seemed troubled ...

  
  
Dream peaked into the room from behind a pillar, curious; he knew nothing, yet this fellow said they've known each other forever.

  
  
Nightmare wasn't sure what to do next. He couldn't keep just telling the people Dream was sick ... and no one would believe him if he told the truth ... hell, they didn't even believe him now. He let out a frustrated, quiet sigh.  
"Why do they hate me so ... but love you like a god? even i fell prey to those sparkling eyes of gold ... i can't hate you ... no matter how much they despise me ..." He mumbled.

  
  
Dream listened to the other's words, he wasn't so scary now without his tentacles; braving himself, he slid closer to the other, still hiding but almost an inch away from the other wanting to make other no longer sad. A feeling of sadness filled him for the other being, sad, but why, he questioned.  
"please don't be sad." He spoke out and realized how close he had been to the other.

  
  
Nightmare nearly jumped out of his non-existent skin ...  
"Ah! Geez ... sorry ... you startled me." Nightmare sat up as he turned to Dream. He hoped he hadn't scared him.

  
  
Dream had flinched back only for a millisecond.  
"i'm sorry i scared you, i just i don't like to see you sad." He was gentle in approaching, taking steps as if Nightmare was a wild animal that would bolt if spooked.

  
  
"Can't be helped." He sighed.  
"I'm not going to bite." He said a fraction later.

  
  
Dream let out a shaky breath.  
"i-i know, i don't want to scare you is all." He sat unconsciously in the very seat he usually sat in when doing his job as a guardian of the kingdom.

  
  
"Heh ... you don't scare me Dream. I was just not expecting anyone so you startled me is all."

  
  
Dream giggled.  
"but i can be scary look at my eyes." He tried his best to appear scary but it's hard when Dream was super cute just by looks alone.

  
  
Nightmare blinked but then began to chuckle a little, he couldn't help it ... Dream was just too cute.  
"He he ... sorry, but i think my bunny slippers just ran for cover ..."

  
  
Dream sucked in a breath and let out a loud fierce warrior cry.  
"arghhhhh!!"

  
  
"Now that's good ... where'd you learn that?" It still wasn't enough to scare Nightmare, but he wasn't going to admit it.

  
  
Dream kicked his legs.  
“i don’t know i guess i just had it in me.” He blushed.

  
  
"Heh, guess you did."

  
  
Dream looked outside the window,  
“i may not remember who i am or our relationship but i do know you probably care a lot for me and i care a lot for you.”

  
  
Nightmare flushed a little.  
"W-well yeah ..."

  
  
Dreams cheeks glowed golden.  
“e-exactly what was are relationship, brotherly or was it something more?”

  
  
"Oh ... w-well ... I think you and I had different ideas on that aspect ... unfortunately ... you always saw me as a friend ... but recently I ... didn't see that." Nightmare's flush deepened and he couldn't look at Dream. How could he not want to be forever with such a kind-hearted monster?

  
  
Dreams eyelights shimmered.  
“oh. OH.” He realized suddenly what the other was saying, somewhere internally, he couldn’t deny he kind of loved this kind monster too.  
“can i just say i’m starting to feel that way too nightmare? even though i just, well, re-met you today i feel we could probably make this work cause i feel exactly what you mean, only, i’m not scared to admit it.” He took Nightmare's hand gently in response.  
“i believe if you're up to it we could give it a try.”

  
  
"I'd ... like that ... er ... after you're better of course ... hopefully the heat will have died down by the end of the week." A second chance ... he wasn't going to mess this up.

  
  
Dream flushed brightly as he held nightmares hand.  
“s-so how long exactly have i been in heat? i don’t remember um” He was a golden apple at the moment, just the thought of the other knowing he was in heat sent tingles through his core but what was strange was he didn’t feel like he was in heat, if at all.

  
  
"Several days s-so it should be done soon ... I t-think ... I haven't really been keeping track honestly... I've just been making sure you have the f-food you need and kept away from anyone who would t-take advantage." It was partial truth ... he had been using the aphrodisiac for several days now so it would mimic a heat ... as it had been in almost everything Dream had eaten, but he'd been portioning it out carefully to make sure it seemed like a heat and not anything else ... Though Dream had caught on in the end near the end of the week. By now he'd have to stop anyway to keep up the appearance of a heat so ... it wouldn't matter. That plan had failed, he would try and do this differently with a touch more honesty maybe ...  
"Are you feeling okay today?"

  
  
Dream could see wheels turning in the other's skull, he felt the need to reassure him; he squeezed Nightmare's hand, curious how different they were when he wore that guise that was him, but also not him at the same time. He palmed the other's hand with his own, spreading the phalanges out; the hand was bigger than his own, he was so focused on it until Nightmare had asked him a question. How to reply.  
“i’m okay, i feel.. i don't know how to describe it, but i don’t really feel like i’m in a heat. like you said i’m reaching my end yes but don’t heats usually worsen towards the end?”

  
  
"Hmmm ... I don't think yours ever has ... or mine for that matter. I've heard rumors of that, but ours kinda seem more like a tide that ebs and flows rather than something that just builds until the end and then suddenly vanishes like falling off a cliff or something."

  
Dream flushed.  
“r-really?” Now he felt silly, a servant came by with a red drink and sat it beside Nightmare.

  
  
“Master Dream would you desire some wine as well?” The servant asked, Dream didn’t think he wanted any.

  
  
“um no thank you.”

  
  
"You're dismissed for now Deris." Nightmare replies with a nod and the servant leaves the two. Nightmare sips at the wine. He preferred the crispness of dry reds while he knew Dream preferred the sweetness of moscatos.

  
  
Of course Dream, being Dream, was curious to what the other was drinking and paused him in his next sip he stared at the ruby blood liquid in thought. The moment he tasted it for himself his face screwed up scrunching at the bitter flavor.

  
  
Nightmare couldn't help but laugh at the face he made.  
"You never did like the same type of wine I did."

  
  
Dream wiped at his tongue rapidly.  
“mmm isn’t there a sweeter one?”

  
  
"Heh, you always did have a sweet tooth and yes. if you ask the servants for wine they will serve you a sweeter one. they know better."

  
  
Dream blinked and ask a servant when one was summoned, he rubbed his arm nervously at the idea and the fact he realized they were sort of guardians or something; he noticed on a tapestry of them both and he wore a circlet. He blinked at the thought, were they royalty? He didn’t feel that way.

  
  
"Something on your mind?" Nightmare asked once the servant left.

  
  
Dream blinked before it spilled out.  
“what are we to this kingdom?” He realized what he’d asked was probably stupid but he just wasn’t sure anymore.

  
  
"We guard their dreams while they sleep. hmm, why don't I show you the tree to explain better?" He said as the servant came back with the cup for Dream.  
"We can sip our drinks on the way." Nightmare realized he would need to help his future lover remember a lot ... but he didn't mind.

  
  
Dream followed Nightmare, having taken his first sip of the wine his eyelights sparkled as they walked up a hill out of the palace, towards a large tree; he could see the golden apples sparkling but on the other side dark apples, he wondered why they were that color.

  
  
"This is where we were both found as children. no one knows why, but we call the tree mother ... everything we know of our past comes from this tree ... I can't explain it ... it's just something I feel. Though I can't say for sure that we actually came from this tree. I think this is just where we were found by the villagers one day. We've spent many days and nights beneath this tree; learning, growing ... the villagers love your apples ... they hold good dreams and hopes. They come every day to see them and you are their caretaker. The others ... are mine."

  
  
Dream stared with awe, listening; hearing he watched over dreams, he guardians hope and joy, but then what did Nightmare watch over? “nightmare, what do your apples hold?” That was the question wasn’t it? Should he tell the truth now or later?


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare sighed. There was no point in lying.  
"Just the opposite of yours ... they are nightmares... dreams filled with fear and despair." He looked up at his apples.  
"it's why they hate me but adore you."

  
  
Dream looked at the tree, a sudden mental revelation, a memory played across his mind; him reaching out to a shadow with a wicked smile, him holding the apples and passing some out. The shadow watching and growing jealous then the people turning on the shadow as he tried to protect him, taking hits and bleeding as he smiled. The shadow looked saddened to see Dream in pain. Dream was shocked awake to Nightmare's shaking, jolting him from the memory.

  
“i- i don’t hate you.”

  
  
"Are you okay? you... looked like you were in pain." Nightmare looked at him in worry.

  
  
Dream looked to the side.  
“i think i remembered something... protecting... protecting you.” He said softly, his hand finding Nightmare's and squeezing gently in reply.  
“maybe there are triggers to helping me remember, maybe eventually i’ll remember everything.”

  
  
"Dream ... about that day ... whatever you remember ... it's probably partly true. ... I remember the villagers trying to attack me one day. They always hated me ... I never did anything to them but they didn't like me because of those apples ... and ... it got to me. I regret what I did that following day ... I can't take it back ... and ... no one trusts me because of it. ... I even lost your trust at some point in all that." He struggled with several emotions that swelled in him, he didn't want to lose him ... he didn't think he could stand it, but ... it wasn't right to try and build something based on a lie.  
"I'm sorry." It was the only thing he could manage to say before he headed back towards the castle. Even saying those words didn't fix anything. It didn't change what he'd done and he knew it. Sooner or later ... his brother would remember ... and he would be right back where he started ...

  
  
Dream was stuck standing there as he watched Nightmare go, the words stirring something in him he couldn’t even define; he remembered though, a piece of his memories. Why was Nightmare distraught was it cause ... he tried to look back on the memory to understand maybe why Nightmare was sad again and what he meant about him losing his trust.  
“i don’t understand ... ?”

  
  
Nightmare returned his empty cup to the kitchen before heading for his room and flopped into a chair. Closing his eyes. Was there any point in trying? He still remembered clearly the look Dream had given him after knocking the tray from his hands ... The accusations .... _He was right ... I can't be trusted ... I'm still that monster everyone made me to be ... despite all you tried to do. I can't change who I am. I'm sorry brother. I will never again be that which you knew before the mistake._

  
  
Dream wanted to know but the only one who had the answers was Nightmare, but he didn’t want to make the other sad again so he was left in tears; trying to remember why.

  
  
After a while it occurred to him that maybe Nightmare wasn't the only one who knew ... but the issue was ... could he trust the villagers to tell him the truth?

  
  
Dream was scared though he didn’t remember anyone here and would nightmare be upset? If he left, he sighed, he needed a disguise; entering the palace he found his room without issue searching his drawers he found a hooded robe, perfect now no one would recognize him.

  
  
Nightmare stayed in his room staring off at nothing now out the window. The darkness transforming him again to the monster everyone feared ...

  
  
Dream peeked around a corner checking to see if Nightmare was anywhere before sneaking out of the palace; scraping by as he dodged a guard or two and into the village, he hiked up his hood a little bit. Hoping his face couldn’t be seen easily he found himself in what seemed to be a square, a town square.

  
  
People milled around the town, just doing every day life. Unaware of the drama that was unfolding between their two guardians and most couldn't care less. Though just wandering through the streets Dream would soon find out just how hated the other was through idle gossip. Not that anyone was openly speaking ill, but by their tone and their demeanor he could tell they really did hate Nightmare. No one had any kind thing to say about the other ... some even were bold enough to call him a slayer ... but that was the worst of it.

  
  
Dream felt like his soul was folding in on itself, spinning around bumping into people; his mind and soul a whirl as each negative word was like a punch to him mentally and physically, until finally...  
“STOP IT! STOP IT ALL OF YOU STOP! HE'S A GOOD MONSTER! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM! YOU NEVER EVEN TRY TO GET TO KNOW HIM! HE'S A KIND AND CARING MONSTER WHO'S DONE NOTHING TO YOU PEOPLE!” His hood had fallen off in his anger.  
“uh...” He realized how exposed he was suddenly, stumbling back as people begun to notice him.

  
  
The reaction was they just sort of stared at him.

  
  
Dream realized he had tears seeping from his sockets. Golden in color, staining his cheeks and his cloak.  
“i- i ...” He turned and ran straight for the castle, embarrassed enough.

  
  
Murmurs of confusion followed Dream back to the castle. What was Dream doing defending Nightmare like that? Hadn't the brothers been fighting??

  
  
Dream whimpered as he hid in his room, sobbing really, as every word felt like a slash across his soul; he felt terrible for Nightmare. He had to do something but what could he do? He couldn’t even remember him, he wished he'd never lost his memory.

  
  
That night the castle was quiet all accept for Nightmare, who watched over dreams, turning some into nightmares purposefully out of boredom.  
Dream tossed and turned in bed, whimpering, crying as he was running from something; something with tentacles, not Nightmare, something glowing with purple eyes.

  
  
Nightmare was in a foul mood anyway .... he flicked a few bad dreams out but wasn't really too motivated to bother.

  
  
Dream struggled until a scream reached all the way through the castle; blood curdling, it reached Nightmare, an explosion of bad dreams on his viewing scream followed. It seemed with Dream, in fear, caused bad dreams instead of good.

  
  
Nightmare ran to the room, throwing open the doors.  
"Dream?!"

  
  
Dream was all entangled in the sheets, shrieking and crying, literally a puddle of gold; he’d cut himself having broken the glass of water left on his nightstand. Screaming Nightmare's name all the same.

  
  
Nightmare went over to the foot of the bed; he looked like his namesake as he was still covered in the negativity that he instinctively drew from Dream to himself. Though concern was in his features for the other despite his appearance. He gripped the bed frame, his magic flaring; the tentacles seemed to have a life of their own as the pain and negativity slammed into Nightmare. He wasn't fully prepared for it.

  
  
Dream squirmed, howling practically to escape his nightmare; as Nightmare soothed his pain he lay on the floor panting, entangled in sheets, staring up at a tentacles of the shadow at the end of the bed.  
“n-nightmare.” He flinched when the other looked at him, no purple eyes; he let out a relieved breath.

  
  
Nightmare backed up as the negativity settled into him ... He felt his soul stutter and without a word he fled from the room before he did something horrible ...

  
  
Dream felt the negativity follow Nightmare out of the room, sucking it away from Dream; he groaned and held his head. Those purple eyes ... wait a minute, Nightmare! He untangled himself and practically ran after the other.  
“wait, nightmare wait!” He called softly in the night the only sounds were his feet against cool tile.

  
  
The castle was silent except for the sounds made by Dream. Like a ghost in the night, the other seemed to have simply disappeared.

  
  
Dream kicked a column out of frustration and great sadness and worry for Nightmare he passed unaware the other had hid closely he looked a little longer, but soon he gave in to his exhaustion and headed back to his room; he would talk to him in the morning.

  
  
Nightmare watched him from the shadows in silence. He turned from the place and headed towards the tree, standing beneath it he looked up at the two sets of apples. Laying a hand on the trunk, the negativity magic slowly drained away, leaving the skeleton as he had been that morning. His gaze dropped and he sighed.  
"This world has no love for me ... for the monster I am ... the one I was ... I am sorry to disappoint you mother ... I can't be what you might have hopped for me ... if you ever really were our mother. I'm so tired of all this." He dropped the circlet at the foot of the tree and headed into the forest ... maybe he could find something there he could not find here.

  
  
Morning came, and with it a cry of Nightmare's name and Dream's agony. He blamed himself, of course, for the other's leaving; tearing into town begging, asking if they have seen his brother anywhere only to get sneers and jeers of 'good riddance' and 'you should be glad Dream the monster's gone.'

  
  
Dream couldn't take it, it was like a blast went off. Nightmare heard a strange sound from far off, screams, but where were they coming from? 

  
  
Screams of pain, the sky was turning gray; strange it was always sunny because of Dream's light. There was nary a single beam of light now. Hacking, slashing, Dream attacked; screaming at them all, his happiness lost. He'd lost it, snapped, all he could feel was anger; anger at his people for driving _him_ away, him, the only one he could try to begin to help and understand how wanted he was.

  
  
Nightmare shook himself and looked up. A storm?

  
  
Dream had dusted every monster in sight, the wind howled and thundered; it wasn't enough, they all needed to know the pain they'd caused. The apples on the tree begun to wither, the once lovely golden apples, rotten to the core. So too did the land begin to die; Dream's laughter of insanity was all the people would hear ...

  
  
"What is this???" Nightmare had taken notice that the place around him was fading ... what had happened?! He sighed and, against his better judgement he went back towards the village ... he wasn't sure what he would find but he needed answers. He kept to the shadows of the brush when he drew close though. He could see the tree when he reached the edge of the forest. That was ... odd ... where was Dream? He knelt where he was, putting a hand to the soil and closing his eyes, concentrating on the area to try and sense what had gone on ... what had happened ...

  
  
There was laughter coming from somewhere, the ground was cold and sour; as if all joyful and light dreams were gone, only replaced with rage, madness, and a sickness. Dream growled.  
"COME OUT YOU COWARDS!" He searched for more victims only for a sense of something in the air, he turned; his eyelights glowed with a purple aura surrounding them.  
"my beautiful nightmare, you came back."

  
  
Nightmare stood up and walked over to Dream.  
"What have you done? Do you even understand this? That this ... this was never meant for you ..." A sad expression shadowed his features.  
"Dream ... why did you do this?"

  
  
Dream head tilted, an ever insane smile rising to his features.  
"i did this, my dear nightmare, all for you haha! just for you!" He giggled, his head doing a tick, a motor tic of sorts; he dusted the monster behind Nightmare.  
"no one touches him!" He snarled.

  
  
Nightmare considered it a moment before he held out a hand to Dream.  
"You never needed to do this my dear Dream."

  
  
Dream stared down at the hand, his head ticking again until his own hand had found Nightmare's; his hands coated in dust, his weapon caked with it. The air was less sour, the grass slowly begun to turn green, the storm still there but less thunderous and angry.  
"why are you saying this of course i had to d-do it." He hiccuped, feeling his soul flinch, cracking a little in pain.

  
  
"No ... all you had to do was ask for me. I would have come." He says softly, drawing Dream to him, their fingers entwined, the other hand lightly cupped Dream's face.  
"For you ... I will always answer the call."

  
  
Dream felt tears escape as he held onto Nightmare, sobbing into the other's chest; he remembered everything, he remembered everything now. He also realized how misguided his feelings were, that he hadn't realized what he had until it was gone, but Nightmare had come back for him. "please don't leave me again, i can't take it. nightmare i love you." He realized what he'd done to his brother, to his people.  
"i'm a piece of shit today." He said softly.

  
  
"I've always been with you Dream. You just didn't know it." He brought their joined hands close to place a kiss to Dream's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon near the end!

Dream felt his face flush as he took it a step further, pulling Nightmare's head close he kissed with a passion like no other; tears falling, the sky turned blue and light returned, scaring off every shadow. The golden apples were no longer withered as everything returned to normal as his love flared for Nightmare, flourishing.

  
  
Nightmare flushed a dark violet, but wrapped his arms around Dream; his soul glowing like a black light beneath the tunic he wore as his passion matched that of his brother. He didn't care what anyone else thought ... Dream was his balance ... His salvation ... the one who could always reach him.

  
  
Dream knew nothing could tear them apart; without Nightmare, Dream would have murdered more than just his people. The entire multiverse itself would be fucked; he loved Nightmare and he would never let him go.

  
  
Nightmare purred as he held Dream against him. So what if a handful had died? He had what he wanted for so long ... and he wasn't letting go.

  
  
Dream saw the mob beginning to form at the edge of town, arrows begun to fire at them, catching Dream in the shoulder, it burned as it was on fire and magic embedded poison on others. Another hit his back as he shielded, Nightmare, taking the pain.

  
  
Nightmare growled, the black magic surged over him immediately and he blocked the rest of the magic and arrows. Protecting his future mate and sent them scrambling away as his magic attacked them in return. Cutting them down like they were wheat in a field. No one would hurt his mate ... He would make sure of it as he cut them all down before turning to Dream to tend to him. Taking him back to the castle. None who were there seemed surprised to see him and he barked orders at them to heal Dream, they did as they were told without question.

  
  
Dream's breaths were shallow as the doctors and servants did everything possible to help Dream heal, but only time would tell.

  
  
Nightmare refused to leave the room, or Dream's side.

  
  
Dream's fever broke only an hour ago and he was mumbling in his sleep, the castle was under siege by angry villagers ... or what was left of them.

  
  
Not that Nightmare cared, he stayed next to Dream while the guards took care of the mob. He threaded his fingers gently with Dream's. He could hear the battle though outside and was ready to murder anyone who dared step into the room with a weapon who wasn't one of the castle guards.

  
  
Dream awoke to the yelling, groaning.  
"n-nightmare what's what's going on?" He feebly asked, grasping for his mate's hand.

  
  
"It's okay." He murmurs, holding Dream's hand in his.  
"I'm here. everything will be fine."

  
  
Dream felt the anger of his people, the people he had murdered; it sent him into a cruel flashback of the blood bath. His eye lights turned pink and he screamed all the while, trying to escape the image of himself murdering children and woman families.

  
  
Nightmare lightly laid a hand on Dream's cheek.  
"Dream ..." He said gently, drawing away the negativity, just as he had the night of the nightmare.

  
  
Dream's eye lights flickered groggily.  
"n-nightmare." He weakly supplied as he grasped the others wrist tightly.  
"why do you take such pain from me? you don't deserve anymore pain my sweet star."

  
  
Nightmare smiles lovingly.  
"It's my job, remember? You're the sun and I'm the moon."

  
  
Dream bit back a sob again as he held onto Nightmare, feeling the sins bubble on his spine still.

  
  
"Shhhh ... it's okay." Nightmare soothed him gently, reassuring him.  
"I'm here for you ... always."

  
  
Dream snuggled him, calming down as finally silence reigned upon the village; tomorrow would be a new day, and with it, a new rule.

  
  
Nightmare smiled as he saw Dream settle into a comfortable sleep. He settled himself next to Dream and drifted off.

  
  
Morning upon the dream kingdom could only be known as awkward as monsters and humans alike buried and held funerals of their dead from the killing spree the night before. Nobody said anything of course about Dream's sudden insanity or about Nightmare and his sudden relationship.

  
  
No one was that stupid after last night. With the morning came the morning meal, Nightmare was up before dawn and had fixed a meal for him and Dream and returned to the room quietly so not to wake him.

  
  
Dream snuggled into bed, awakening to the soft patters of his mate leaving the bed; he was confused until he smelled food wafting from somewhere nearby.

  
  
Nightmare settled on the bed again with the tray, he had both plates on the tray and was careful not to spill it or accidentally nudge Dream. He didn't want to disturb his future mate's rest.

  
  
Dream grunted, as he was already wide awake, and nuzzled Nightmare when he returned.  
"good morning my moon."

  
  
"good morning sunshine, hope i didn't wake you." Nightmare replied gently.

  
  
Dream snuggled and kissed his mate to be.  
"so what did you bring me today?" He noticed most his favorites were made up on a plate for him.

  
  
"only the best sweetheart." Nightmare replies with a chuckle as he feeds his soon-to-be-mate a bite.

  
  
Dream giggled, feeling like a spoiled prince; he liked to spoil Nightmare himself. It happened so quick, one moment Nightmare had been feeding him the next he was beneath Dream as he passionately kissed and practically groped his crotch.  
"in truth nightmare i knew all about the aphrodisiacs long before you fed them to me."

  
  
Nightmare squirmed.  
"T-then why did you ... ah ... t-take them before you ... rejected them?" Nightmare flushed.  
"Ah! Oh Dream ..." He couldn't help it as the pleasure shot through him immediately.

  
  
  
Dream flushed.  
"i was scared." He said, biting into the softness of the other's neck as his hands massaged downstairs and rubbed his tail bone as well.

  
  
"nggh .... of what?" Nightmare pressed into Dream's hands, purring lustfully; a flush covering his features as one hand trailed down Dream's spine to skim along his tail bone. He wanted to hear Dream's pleasures even as he allowed his soon to be mate to touch where he pleased ...

  
  
"s-scared i... i would hurt you; i l-lose control sometimes." He moaned, arching into the touch, almost coming right there. He was so touch starved now, he bit into the tender bone as he rubbed fast then slow, drawing out his mate's pleasure.

  
  
"Oh my sweet Dream ... don't y-you know I love it when you do?" Nightmare groaned as he arched back.  
"Why do you think I loved teasing you so often? I loved watching you ... I love the s-sounds you make ... ah! Ohhhh Dream ..."

  
  
Dream cried, out arching in turn; Nightmare driving him up the wall as he dove into the other's pants wanting him to form what he desired as he literally tongue fucked the other.  
"i've been waiting oh so long nightmare so can't ... ahh god nightmare, my moon, the stars!!"

  
  
Nightmare moaned into the kiss, arching into Dream's fingers. He'd waited so long for this ... wanted this ... oh stars ... His soul shone brightly. He shoved away any material now that got into his way ... he was going to worship his sunshine ... his sun ... Dream ... with every part of his being.

  
  
Dream delved into each bone nipping and massaging as he formed the parts to enter his love, he groaned as he was so very hot.  
“you make me crazy but i love it.” He breathed against the other's skull as he grasped the others soul, massaging and taking it a step further, licking. 

  
  
Nightmare cried out in utter pleasure, he had originally planned to drive Dream nuts ... but it seemed his sunshine had other ideas ... and he was more than willing to give his precious Dream whatever he desired. His hands skimmed along Dream's spine, trying to return the pleasure he was getting.

  
  
Dream moaned as he licked at the other's soul before returning a passionate kiss, only to cry out as Nightmare's fingers found his most sensitive pleasure spot.  
“ahhh!” He arched into his mate, pushing into the mound full throttle, causing both to feel searing sparks of pleasure.

  
  
Nightmare arched beneath him, whimpering.  
"Fuck this is so hot ..." He groaned as he shuddered from the pleasure. Never in his fantasies had he ever thought he'd enjoy being the submissive one ... it seemed Dream was teaching him new things about himself as they pushed each other to new heights in pleasure and passion. Dream howled with pleasure as he began forcefully thrusting into his new lover as he dug his fingers into the grooves of the other's body, scraping, biting, marking, licking. Dream could be a serious animal.

  
  
Nightmare was loving every moment of it, nipping at his lover, having already marked him as well as he clung tightly to his mate. His soul glowed brightly with his love and lust.

  
  
Dream cried out in ecstasy, screaming Nightmare's name; he was so close, he wanted Nightmare to feel the same as there souls molded for a moment, becoming one.

  
  
Nightmare's screams of pleasure mingled with Dream's.

  
  
Dream felt like his magic exploded as he came into Nightmare, his pleasure squeezing the other's soul of every drop as he saw white in his vision he panted against his newly christened mate, grasping feebly for support still as he rode out the ends of his orgasm.

  
  
Nightmare nuzzled against Dream's neck, groaning with the pleasure of his own climax. The pleasure was dizzying. His soul thrummed in pleasure filled happiness; he almost couldn't wait for the next round ... but he was enjoying every moment with his mate now.

  
  
Dream couldn’t even find words to say how beautiful Nightmare was at this moment; how joyful he was as he curled into his arms, snuggling contentedly.

  
  
"I love you so much my sunshine ... you're so good to me ..." He murmured.

  
  
Dream felt himself drift off, food forgotten.

  
  
The food would still be there when they woke again.

  
  
Dream awoke hungrily, he hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he awoke with a stomach growl.

  
  
Nightmare chuckled a little.  
"Must be time to eat."

  
  
Dream ate ravenously only pausing to share with his lover.

  
  
Nightmare chuckled, but he wasn't half as hungry as Dream seemed to be. He did eat though.  
"You're too cute sometimes sunshine."

  
  
Dream paused mid chew, cheeks puffed and swollen with food and dusted with gold.  
“mff I’m not cutfe.” He swallowed, blushing more.  
“ahem, i mean i’m not cute.”

  
  
"You've always been cute to me."

  
  
Dream flushed further golden.  
“nghh nightmareeee.” He realized it was a beautiful sunny day and here they were spending all their time inside the castle walls.  
“we should go outside and soak up the sun.”

  
  
"After a shower I think." He agrees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat induced lemons

Dream snuggles against him.  
“and wash away my scent, how dare you.” He chuckled, clearly joking.

  
  
"All the more reason for a repeat performance in the future." Nightmare teased gently.

  
  
Dream flushed as he allowed Nightmare to carry him to the their now shared bathroom; he helped put bubbles in.  
“what? i like bubbles and they're good for your skin or um well not really skin, the spinal columns.” He realized he was babbling.

  
  
Nightmare chuckled.  
"You're cute when you're flustered." He scooped up some bubbles as he stepped into the tub. He blew them into the air before grabbing some soap and working up a lather then began to gently wash Dream, humming contently.

  
  
Dream giggled and turned to lather Nightmare's body in the sudsy bubbles before diving beneath the water, and then splashing, and crowning his head in bubbles.

  
  
Nightmare seemed to be endlessly amused at his mate's antics as they got clean in the water. Nightmare placed a few loving, adorant kisses along his mate's shoulder as he gently washed Dream's spine.

  
  
Dream moaned suddenly as Nightmare had managed to touch a sensitive spot along his spinal column.  
“oh nightmare ... if i didn’t know better i'd think you were trying to arouse me for fun.”

  
  
"You mean like this?" He replied in a silky tone as his fingers grazed over the spot again. He couldn't help it, the sound of his mate's pleasure sent shivers of delighted pleasure up his spine.

  
  
Dream let out a pleasured noise, subconsciously gripping the tub and sliding into Nightmare, letting out skeletal clicks and rattles of pleasure.

  
  
Nightmare purred as he gently teases his mate, he adored every part of Dream.

  
  
Dream arched, gasping his mate's name.  
“oh god nightmare!”

  
  
Nightmare's free had snaked beneath Dream's rib cage, he ran his fingers across his mate's soul; purring as he nipped at his neck. Thoroughly enjoying the sounds Dream made for him.

  
  
Dream shrieked and the water splashed as he leaned entirely into his mate; his soul secreting gold as the touch had forced him to orgasm suddenly, Dream knew very little about soul touch and the sex behind it.

  
  
"So sensitive aren't you?" Nightmare purrs as he lapped up the juices from his fingers that had dribbled from Dream's soul.

  
  
Dream tossed his head back panting between Nightmare's attentive licks to his soul, squeezing the bones in his grip, groaning.

  
  
"There's so much I can show you my love." He purrs, he was attentive to every part of Dream, even finding a few places Dream didn't even know were sensitive.

  
  
Dream was Nightmare's and the marks proved that as Nightmare was his; he clawed for purchase, eyelights wide and glowing as his soul expelled again. He practically floated, the water golden now, he leaned into Nightmare trembling so. His bones scraping against Nightmare's  
“i-... h-how did you ... i can’t control my k-knees.”

  
  
"It is usually difficult to do more than relax after such a powerful release of pleasure." Nightmare agreed as he finished cleaning them both, helping Dream out of the water once they were clean and drying him off before carrying him back to the room as he was still wobbly.  
"But now you know how I felt this morning." He purred a little at the end of his words.

  
  
Dream shuddered into his mates arms, wowed by Nightmare's power over him.

  
  
"I admit you surprised me, I didn't expect you to know such things." He settled onto the bed next to Dream, the sheets had been changed while the two had been busy getting cleaned up.

  
  
Dream lolled his head forward still lost in blissful pleasure, sniffing Nightmare's scent; his heat had begun today.  
“i-i was just hhh trying something new.” He grasped weakly at Nightmare to steady himself, Nightmare's scent was intoxicating suddenly. 

  
  
"Oh? Well then you've only really begun to learn then about just how sensitive and pleasurable the soul can be." Nightmare stretched out, relaxing next to his mate. The heat of the sun filtering into the room made him a little drowsy.

  
  
Moaning, Dream began to explore his mate's body once more his tongue dragging across a couple sensitive spots he knew made Nightmare squeal, his eyes hazy with lust, and then the sweet scent hit Nightmare's nostrils. Heat.

  
  
Nightmare's reaction was exactly what Dream expected, followed by a dark flush even as his mind began to register the heat ... It scrambled his mind as Dream's touch sent pleasure through him. It wasn't long before he was a whimpering, needy mess beneath Dream's fingers.

  
  
Dream growled lowly, pinning Nightmare beneath him as he grinded shamelessly against the other, playing, tasting; his sexual desires on overdrive.

  
  
"Ah! D-dream ..." Nightmare groaned as pleasure shot through him.

  
  
Dream licked the side of the other's skull, biting into the tender neck bones, his claws scraped the soft underside of his soul as he molded and played with the other's magic until he got what he wanted and dove in tongue and all. Preparing his mate as he growled lustfully, scenting him. “you're mine, all mine, no one else’s you hear me? if i catch you with anyone else i will kill them.”

  
  
Nightmare purred lustfully between groans of pleasure.  
"Only y-you ... m-make me feel Ah! like this ..." Nightmare lost all sense of the world around him, arching with the pleasure Dream gave him and spreading his legs to make it easier for his mate to play with the magic for as long as he wanted. He was shaking with the force of the pleasure. Dream was the only monster who could make him submit in any way ...

  
  
Dream panted heavily, so needy, so pretty; he marveled at his mate as their souls connected as one once more as Dream slowly but surely entered his lover. Giving no time for full adjustment, he let out sharp and quick thrusts into the spot that he knew made Nightmare see stars.  
“you are mine and mine alone.” He growled wrapping his arms around his mate.

  
  
"Yes ... oh stars Dream!" Nightmare shuddered as the pleasure slammed into him hard and fast with each movement and he could only dig his fingers into the bedding; arching into his lover and mate ... and shivers of pleasure danced along his spine from the possessive growls ... He never would have thought Dream could be so incredibly hot like this ... not even in his wildest fantasies.

  
  
Dream snarled and bit into the other's neck as he massages and palms the other's soul; he thrust in quick and deep until finally he came, seeing stars and white stripes. He shuddered as he had managed to tightly squeeze the other's soul, yet be gentle too all the same time.

  
  
Nightmare had cried out in pure ecstasy, Dream's fingers were coated in his juices; Nightmare panted from the experience. His sunshine was so much more in bed than he'd ever anticipated ... and he couldn't be happier to belong to him and him alone. He purred.

  
  
Dream stared at his juice coated fingers with morbid fascination before taking time to lick each one off and kissing the top of his exhausted mate's skull.  
"lovely performance my darling."

  
  
The magic had a subtle sweet flavor to it. Nightmare was flushed as much from the lovemaking at this point as from his mate's words. He purred in utter satisfaction ... a sound no one else had ever heard from him. No one but Dream ...

  
  
Dream was aroused by the sound; he wanted to hear more of that sound, taste more of the sweetness, but his mate was spent from spoiling him for his loving. Time for a rest, the villager's demands could wait, after all he'd have to thank Ink for those lessons.

  
  
A short nap would be more than enough rest and as for the villagers ... well, they were told by a guard that the two were busy for a few days and would get back to their concerns as soon as was possible and that they would be informed. Servants to the two left food outside the door, none wishing to risk getting too close otherwise. Each time food was brought there was a brief knock before the servant would leave.

  
  
Dream was a cuddle monster, however, and rarely let Nightmare leave bed; it was becoming a bit suffocating how needy the other could become, so this was Dream's heat ... kind of hot ... kind of worrisome.

  
  
Nightmare was worried that Dream might hurt someone, other than that ... he was pretty chill with this. He was snuggled up to the sexiest soul ever and food was delivered, and he didn't have work to do. What did he have to complain about? And boy was his mate mind blowing in the sheets ... there was that too ...

  
  
Dream attacked a servant one evening, she had just been there to drop off food; this heat was making Dream wildly animalistic almost, it happened one evening. He transformed, a star on his blaster like head and skeletal wolf body; he was currently tearing up a piece of the poor servant girl's skirt from his earlier attack.

  
  
Nightmare had managed to save the servant ... just not the skirt. Nightmare insisted on keeping Dream away from the door after that and it was always locked now to prevent another incident. Nightmare knew his mate was animalistic ... but wasn't this taking the term a bit too far?

  
  
Dream growled softly at Nightmare, crooning, letting go of the skirt. After a moment's time of Nightmares coaxing he padded around the room, sniffing his tail, rattling behind him as he nipped at the other's hand.

  
  
"You're hard to understand like this. I didn't even know you could do this." Nightmare murmured.

  
  
Dream growled and pawed at him in response, snarling as he wagged his tail a soft voice spoke to Nightmare.  
“... it ... hurts ......” It was like static across there bond as Dream whimpered.  
“the heat.” Was all he got out pinning nightmare down this time with his large paws.

  
  
Nightmare had no idea what to do in this case, he hadn't ever heard of this kind of thing. He just looked up at his mate, at a loss how to help.

  
  
Dream struggled whining.  
“... we need an expert i can’t nghh turn back; it’s happened before, i was scared to ... tell you about it; it’s why i was so adamant on you staying away from me in my heat, which is why i knew i wasn’t in heat when you told me.” He growled, licking himself.

  
  
"How could I have missed this in all the years we've been together? Is there someone who can help because honestly ... I've never seen this."

  
  
Dream growled.  
“i- sorry hold on.” He bit at his hind quarter a skeletal flea jumped off and died.  
“classic would know what to do ... but his brother's kept him locked up lately, but I hear he’s escaped. he’s the only one that has this ability as well besides fell sans, maybe he can help.”

  
  
"Hmmm, that could be difficult to track them down ... I heard from Template that both have escaped and are running around the multiverse trying to keep ahead of their brothers."

  
  
Dream snorted lowly.  
“then it appears we wait out my heat.” He weakly replied, shaking ... so hot, his bones, he’d go mad by the end of the day now he was sure.

  
  
"I'll see if I can't find someone to help... in the meantime... anything I can do to ease things?"

  
  
  
Dream whined.  
“ugh could help me scratch this itch, maybe?” He didn’t mean that kind of itch, he meant ... it was pressed against Nightmare's leg.  
“please my love i’ll make it worth your while.” He said tiredly.

  
  
"i'm sure you will when it comes time for my heat." Nightmare replies with a smile and pulls his mate into his lap to run his fingers along the magic and soothe his mate's heat.

  
  
Moaning, Dream yelped and laid his head on his mate; licking and nibbling at the markings he'd left previously on the other's neck, his hard on ever present.

  
  
  
Nightmare purrs.  
"I love listening to the sounds you make ... you shine so brightly and beautifully..." Nightmare stroked his mate's magic, teasing more and more pleasure from him.

  
  
Dream yowled and licked at the other more, his claws digging into the other's bones slightly as he arched; keening in pleasure that was running down his spine struts.  
“i love you so much.” He panted in reply.

  
  
  
"I love you too sunshine ... you're my whole world." He murmured, sending more pleasure through his love. He didn't notice the phone go off.

  
  
“my moon, my stars, you drive me up the wall! i love you with the entirety of my soul endlessly.” He rutted against his mate, wanting to share the pleasure with his love of his life.  
“oh goood nightmare!” He heard the phone with his keen hearing, but didn’t comment at all.

  
  
"I love hearing you moan my name ... it's so hot." Nightmare groans, pushing Dream to the edge.

  
  
Dream growled lustfully in pleasure as he did one better, gently he grasped the others soul with his tongue and licked the liquids up, knowing Nightmare was sensitive; he was gonna reach his end, but he’d take Nightmare down with him.

  
  
Nightmare cried out in surprise and pleasure. His soul warmed instantly and he whimpered with the pleasure of it. Stroking Dream faster as pleasure sent tremors through his body ... his mate was so sexy ... even like this he couldn't resist. The magic forming instinctively as he mewled in pleasure. It was just so easy for Dream to over power him like this ...

  
  
Dream groaned as he took advantage of Nightmare's weakness, pinning him down as he thrust quick and sharp into his mate, the fire running through his marrow hot and maddening.  
“my love, my moon, my stars ahhh!!” He continued the tongue fucking of the other's soul and the fucking his mate's magic mound; his claws left marks that would forever scar, but neither seemed to notice.

  
  
Nightmare cried out in pleasure as his mate entered him, arching into his lover's thrusts.  
"Oh fuck Dream ... yes ... yes!" He groaned out as the pleasure was dizzying. He was completely at his mate's mercy. His mind scrambled from the pleasure of Dream's tongue on his soul and the feel of his mate's magic thrusting into his own. His soul was hot with pure lust and pleasure. 

  
  
Dream yowled as he reached his end, his body rattled and shook as he bit into the other's soul to elicit the pain and pleasure he felt as he orgasmed and saw a world of white. 

  
  
Nightmare screamed with the pleasure and shuddered as he almost blacked out from the sheer force of the orgasm. He lay there, just trembling beneath his mate. His system in shock from the level of pleasure that had brought him.

  
  
Dream let out a snort, sniffing and licking Nightmares face as he just lay there; shaking on top of his mate.  
“i suppose we could deal with my heat this way until i turn back.” 


End file.
